


Come se il sole ci fosse veramente

by orphan_account



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Cazzo fai lì al freddo?" dice una voce dietro di lui, e Fabrizio sorride intorno al filtro, sbirciando attraverso i ciuffi ribelli che incorniciano la mascella dura ed esalando una blanda risatina, la stizza che brucia stretta fra due dita.





	Come se il sole ci fosse veramente

**Author's Note:**

> È solo uno sclero random che non ha né capo né coda, ispirato al prompt "Thunderstorm cuddles" lanciato dalla community su tumblr, dove mi trovate decisamente più attiva, in fatto di metamoro/morometa (user: clorurodicarbonile) 
> 
> Enjoy ~

C'è un'aria frizzante, un vento freddissimo che sferza e si insinua fra i rami rachitici e nudi delle betulle e fa volare via i rifiuti al limitare della strada, fa sbattere il bucato steso sui balconi e la bandiera issata sulla facciata di un edificio e scuote le tende - le nuvole che si accumulano all'orizzonte sembrano valchirie terribili.

Roma è una donna bellissima e altezzosa e, anche se il vento marzolino le mette in disordine la chioma e il cielo le adombra il viso con le nubi, è come una vecchia dama raffinata che si ammanta di fascino e fierezza, e Fabrizio la ama da morire dal momento stesso in cui è nato e le sue colline e vie lo hanno accolto.

I fiori sul terrazzino della camera d'hotel sembrano ballare e Fabrizio si ferma a fissarli con occhi scuri e malinconici, sibilando tra le labbra un filo di fumo che si sfilaccia nell'aria umida: sull'asfalto bucherellato sbocciano macchioline scure, mentre la lamiera del tetto rimbomba sotto la pioggia che inizia a scendere lenta sulla bella Roma, immersa nella foschia del mattino e chiusa in una cloche di nubi d'acciaio che non riescono, non riescono assolutamente a renderla meno attraente. 

Il vento cattivo si infila fra la sua schiena curvata sulla ringhiera - il ferro battuto così freddo da sembrare bollente contro le sue braccia incrociate, le mani che ciondolano distratte nel vuoto - del terrazzino e la stoffa eccessivamente sottile della camicia, con le maniche arrotolate a mostrare sbavi di inchiostro sui muscoli, facendolo rabbrividire.

"Cazzo fai lì al freddo?" dice una voce dietro di lui, e Fabrizio sorride intorno al filtro, sbirciando attraverso i ciuffi ribelli che incorniciano la mascella dura ed esalando una blanda risatina, la stizza che brucia stretta fra due dita. 

Ermal indossa un maglione eccessivamente sformato che Fabrizio riconosce come suo e che su di lui sembra non finire mai, ed è veramente bellissimo, mentre con una mano sottile si sistema la massa informe di riccioli corvini che il vento fa vibrare e lo fissa con il suo iconico sorriso - divertito e strafottente, il sorriso di un "uomo bambino" cordiale e schietto nella stessa misura, che Fabrizio trova deliziosamente letale. 

"Guarda che non hai l'età per 'ste stronzate" lo canzona Ermal, accoccolandosi nel maglione nero e uscendo, con le braccia conserte e la testa incassata, sul terrazzino - le ciabatte strusciano contro le mattonelle, mentre si avvicina a lui, ed è rumore che trova dannatamente irritante, ed Ermal lo sa e lo sta facendo sicuramente di sua volontà. Quando si ferma al suo fianco destro, abbandonandosi contro la ringhiera, ne ha la certezza: il sorriso fintamente innocente che curva le sue labbra sottili lo lascia intendere benissimo. 

Però Fabrizio ridacchia a voce bassa e allontana la fida Marlboro dalle labbra soltanto per offrirla ad Ermal, che china il viso in avanti e ne trae avidamente un tiro a occhi socchiusi, sibilando il fumo dalle narici che fremono e osservandone distante il movimento, mentre mano a mano si sfalda e non c'è nulla. 

Ermal ha il caldo del letto sfatto - lo sente contro il fianco, nonostante fra loro ci siano due, tre centimetri sicuri di distanza - e l'odore di buono dell'ammorbidente che il vento distribuisce tutt'intorno, e Fabrizio vorrebbe tirarselo addosso, 'ché sì, è davvero carino, con le sue gambe chilometriche e bianchissime che sbucano dall'orlo sfilacciato della maglia, ma il calore che lo riveste sarebbe un vero toccasana, ora che finalmente sente l'effetto del freddo sulla schiena intirizzita. 

Ermal sembra leggergli nella mente - come solitamente fa - e si fa vicino, e Fabrizio fa scivolare un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi, al sicuro dietro lo strato di lana nera, e resta lì, la mano accuratamente ferma, discreta e timida, all'altezza dell'osso del bacino - Ermal no, non è affatto discreto o timido come lui, e con un sorriso storto e divertito, ma non meno tenero, afferra le sue dita dure di calli con una mano cesellata come marmo, e Fabrizio sente il caldo della sua pelle di latte. 

La stizza brucia, accartocciata nel sotto vaso di terracotta ammuffita, mentre al di là della ringhiera gelida la pioggia continua a scendere, abbattendosi rumorosa sulle lamiere di alluminio delle macchine e sui rami sottili che si tendono verso l'alto come corde di violino. 

Ermal inclina la testa sulla sua spalla e i riccioli corvini lo solleticano sul collo, scurito da un'ombra di barba mattutina: avverte distintamente, oltre il tessuto sottile e fresco della camicia immacolata, il suo braccio che si muove dietro la schiena, la mano che carezza materna e che da un lato lo scalda - finalmente - e dall'altro lo scuote dentro, come fa il fulmine che cade in lontananza e fa rimbombare tutto e che fa sussultare Ermal contro il suo fianco. Gli schiocca un bacio fra i ricci indomabili, nel tentativo, a suo dire ridicolo, di rassicurarlo: ridicolo sì, ma Ermal fa un mormorio basso e contento e alza il viso verso il suo e lo bacia a sua volta, un bacio pigro e a bocca chiusa e casta, ad un angolo tremante di freddo delle labbra, e Fabrizio sibila una risatina sommessa, che il rumore del temporale attutisce.

Quando incontra i suoi occhi scuri che ridono come i bambini, Fabrizio non riesce a non baciarlo di nuovo ed è sicuro di star diventando monotono e noioso, ma non ce la fa a trattenersi e lo bacia, lo bacia sulla fronte e sul naso e sulle orecchie e su ogni centimetro di viso a cui è in grado di arrivare allungando il collo - sotto le labbra sente i muscoli di Ermal scuotersi in una risata e, ci mette la mano sul fuoco, non ha mai sentito un suono così bello, e si sente euforico come un adolescente al suo primo amore. 

"Dai, vecchietto, entriamo, che mi sto congelando il culo" sbotta divertito Ermal contro la sua guancia ruvida di barba - su cui abbandona un ultimo, infantile e umido bacio - aumentando la stretta intorno alla sua mano, ancora allacciata al suo fianco ossuto, con un sorriso che fa dimenticare a Fabrizio tutto il freddo, come se il sole, alla fine, ci fosse veramente - e fosse lì in Ermal.


End file.
